Azriel - Season Four
by Asperitas
Summary: "You remember what your task is?" he asked. She nodded. Azriel has come down to earth once more to aid the Righteous Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here I am with a new story. This one is about Azriel, the Angel of Destruction.**

 **Azriel is played by** ** _Danielle Campbell_**

 **You can be sure that this story will be finished. I've already finished this story and two sequels, I just need to round it a little more. Since my first language is** ** _not_** **English, there may be some mistakes. Tell me if you see them. Reviews are always welcome, as long as they remain polite.**

 **And now: Have fun with the first chapter.**

Chapter One

"Azriel." Michael called out. She looked up. "Yes?" she asked.

"Your new assignment starts now. Find a vessel." he ordered and she frowned. "A vessel?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes. Castiel will come find you. He will work with you. You remember what your task is?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll get right to it." she promised. She flew down to earth immediately and just barely remembered that her true form caused humans to die. She hid herself and frowned. She knew which bloodlines were good as vessels, now she just needed to find one of them. One hour later she still hadn't found a vessel. She frowned. What was she supposed to offer her vessel? What could she offer? She found another one that would be a good choice. Azriel frowned. The girl was cutting her wrists. She would be a good candidate.

 _Why are you doing this to yourself?_ she whispered into the girl's mind.

"I don't want to- I have nothing left to live for." the girl whispered.

 _If you say yes to me you won't have to live anymore._ Azriel explained gently. _You'll go to Heaven. You'll be happy._ she added. The girl looked around. "Who are you?" she stuttered. "The devil?"

Azriel's eyes widened. _No,_ she quickly reassured the girl, _I'm an angel. But we need a vessel to walk on earth. And you could die without pain._

The girl's eyes closed in defeat. _Just say yes._

"Yes." the girl whispered. Azriel quickly showed herself and entered her new vessel. Her eyes flew open and she took a deep breath. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of a human. She stood up and walked to a mirror and stared at herself. She really was on earth again! A laugh bubbled up in her throat. She was really here! She loved being on earth, but she hadn't been in a few decades. She quickly reviewed her vessel's mind. She had no family or friends. Her last family had died a few days ago. Azriel's heart ached in sympathy. She looked at the girl's wardrobe. Inside she found a lot of clothes. She put on a dak red top and a tight jeans. She put on black shoes with a high heel and put on a leather jacket over her top. She looked around. There was something on the girl's bed. She looked at it curiously. Chocolate. She grinned happily. She broke off a bit and ate it. It was delicious. She ate another bit and another bit. She loved it. How had she lived the last years without chocolate? She didn't know. She quickly raided the room for more chocolate and found at least ten more. She searched for a bag and stuffed them all inside. She looked around the room one last time and walked outside. She heard the sound of wings behind her and turned around to Castiel. He was too wearing a vessel, and she blinked to get her eyes to look at him like he was a human. "Where are we going?" she asked him. "The Righteous Man is summoning me." he explained. "You are not to tell him that he broke the first seal."

"Fine." she answered. "But he will find out someday." she told him. Castiel nodded. "I know. Come." he said and they flew to the shack where the righteous man was. She looked around. It looked old. Castiel was walking inside and she followed him. She looked at the ceiling and there were lights. She smiled and they exploded and rained down on them. The two men inside raised their guns and shot at them. Azriel looked down at her top. This actually hurt humans? It didn't feel like much. But she was also an angel. She walked closer to them. The younger man looked at them warily. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered. "Yeah. Thanks for that." the man, Dean Winchester, answered in a voice that had Azriel tiliting her head in confusion. He didn't sound happy. Why wouldn't he be happy to be away from Hell? Dean stabbed a knife in Castiel's chest and then stared at it blankly when it didn't do anything. It was obviously meant to kill him. Castiel pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Azriel repaired the shot wounds in her top and jacket. The older man attacked him with something metal and Castiel caught it without even looking. Azriel flew behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man sank to the floor. "We need to talk, Dean. Alone." Castiel told him. Dean kneed down next to the older man and put two fingers to his neck.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel reassured him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked warily.

"Castiel." Castiel explained. "This is Azriel." he gestured to her.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

She frowned in surprise, he didn't know? He was a hunter!

"We are Angels of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean refused to accept the truth.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said disapprovingly and lightning flashed. He expanded his dark, ebony wings and she knew that Dean was now able to see their silhouette. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said in disgust.

"Our true form is not for human eyes." Azriel interrupted. "It can hurt or even kill them."

He glared at her and she frowned again. Humans were confusing. She was just telling him the truth. But truth seemed to be something that humans didn't like much. She had already learnt that a few decades ago, on her last assignment on earth, but it surprised her every time.

"Our true forms can be overwhelming. Just like our voices." Castiel added. "You already know this."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. What was Dean talking about?

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Dean adviced.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel said almost disappointed.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant? High school student?" Dean insulted.

"This? This is … a vessel." Castiel explained.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked alarmed. Oh, right, he had only dealt with demons until now.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Why did he get his vessel the easy way? She huffed with a glare at his back.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean demanded to know. Castiel frowned. "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience." Dean replied.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Why'd you do it?"

"We have work for you." Azriel told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm back. As I said before, this story is finished, so I'll try to update somewhat regularly. What I wanted to say specifically is, that any things that Azriel does or says that seem out of character for an angel belong this way. I know what I'm doing. And someday, some chapter you will realize why I made her this way.**

 _The second seal has been broken._ Michael's voice interrupted her chocolate-eating session.

 _What about the Winchesters?_

 _They are handling it._

 _Aren't we supposed to help them? Keep them alive?_ she asked with a confused frown. That was how she had understood this mission. They were supposed to guide the righteous man on his path to stopping the apocalypse. But this was Michael. He changed his mind on a whim. It was quite annoying, to be honest.

 _They will live through this, with or without your help._ Michael answered.

She nodded in realization.

After some time Castiel flew to her. "They stopped the Witnesses." he explained and flew to Dean's location. She followed him and landed in a house. Dean slept on the floor and a taller man slept on the couch. She studied him. Wasn't that Dean's brother?

" _Wake up._ " she commanded Dean. He blinked. She quickly stood at the other end of the room. He looked resigned and looked at the taller man in worry before joining Castiel in the kitchen. She walked in after him and watched them.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel commented.

"You were hip to all this?" She stared at him in confusion. What did he mean? Castiel obviously understood what Dean was saying, since he answered.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. "Are you injured?" she asked. He threw her an odd glance.

"But you didn't."

Why was no one commenting on the fact that he'd had a hand in his chest? From what she knew that was a serious injury to humans.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." That sounded like an insult. She tried to get a good look at Dean's chest. Did it look injured?

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier." Castiel explained.

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." She glanced at him. Why hadn't he told her if there were complications?

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

Her eyes widened at the blasphemy.

"There's a God." Castiel confirmed.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" She cringed. When he said it like that it sounded truly awful.

"The Lord works…"

"If you say 'mysterious ways', so help me, I will kick your ass." Dean warned him. "So, Bobby was right … about the witnesses. This is some kind of a … sign of the apocalypse." Dean wanted to know.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Castiel said as a confirmation.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Azriel answered.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean said in realization.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

Azriel smiled. She hadn't expected him to figure it out this quickly.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Dean said self-assuredly.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken." Castiel explained.

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked.

"The seals are like a door with sixhundred locks." Azriel tried to explain. "Every seal that breaks is one lock that opens. And if the last one opens Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"I am sorry, Dean." she whispered sympathetically. This had to be a shocking discovery for him. Angels and Lucifer and God. "But he is real. As real as you and me."

"Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?" Castiel asked him. Well, actually for the first time in about four decades, but she wasn't going to correct him.

"To stop Lucifer." Dean said resigned.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well … bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean snarked.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Azriel threw a glance at Castiel. He flew away and she looked at Dean. She tapped his shoulder and his hand flew to his chest in surprise. "Your brother … " she tried to work up the courage. "Is he injured, too?"

He nodded warily. She walked back into the living room and he followed her. She tapped his brother on the shoulder. "He's healed." she said. "I will leave now."

She frowned in confusion as something nudged at her mind. "Good … night, Dean." she said uncertainly and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters today. Enjoy.**

"We need to go to the Winchesters." Castiel told her. "Our orders are to do what Dean tells us to. Uriel will accompany us."

"What is happening?" she asked him. She hated missions like these. They were always on the lookout for some important human.

"The Raising of Samhain." he said grimly. She stared at him. "Come, we must meet with them." he said and they flew to the Winchesters' motel room. Uriel appeared shortly after them. Castiel looked around. "There is a hex bag hidden somewhere." he said. Azriel looked around curiously. She had never dealt with a hex bag before, but she could sense destructive forces in the room. She narrowed her eyes and placed one hand against a certain part of the wall. It crumbled to dust under her hand and she took out a hex bag. "I found it." she stated with a smile and put it on the table besides the bed. They started making themselves comfortable and waited for the two humans. After some time the door opened and Sam came in, raising his gun. "Who are you?!" he demanded to know. Dean ran in after him and stopped him.

"Sam! Sam, wait! That are Castiel and Azriel." he called out and pushed Sam's gun down. "The angels."

Then he looked at Uriel. "Him, I don't know."

"That's Uriel."

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said to an awe-struck looking Sam.

"Oh my God - er - uh - I didn't mean to - sorry. It's an honor, really, I - I've heard a lot about you." Sam stuttered out, seeming awed. She smiled. It seemed there still were some people that believed in them. He stepped forward and held his hand out. She frowned at it. What did he want? Her eyes widened when she understood. She had seen some humans do that when they greeted each other. They shook hands. Castiel had evidently not understood that principle, because Sam needed to shake it until he realized what Sam meant. Castiel awkwardly shook his hand.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." he said as a greeting.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel said blankly. She narrowed her eyes at Sam. She could sense a certain … taint in him. That had to be the demon blood. She hadn't really noticed it before, she had thought that was something that had come through this live. She had met other humans that felt the same. Dean also had something like that. Probably because he'd been to Hell.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean said in Uriel's direction. "Who's your friend?" Hadn't he heard her say Uriel's name?

Castiel didn't answer. "This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" he asked instead. She straightened slightly. She hoped so. If not, the damage control could take _hours_. And she knew who'd have to clean it up.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Azriel took over.

"Yes, we've located the witch." he answered reluctantly.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

"No, but -" Sam started but Dean interrupted him. "We know who it is."

Castiel walked over to the table Azriel had put the hex bag on. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." he said and showed them the bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If Azriel hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

The brothers exchanged a look. "We're working on it." Dean said finally.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said blankly.

"What do you care?"

"This event is one of the 66 seals." Azriel explained.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean realized. She didn't react to the way he had formulated it. She had watched humans since she'd been on earth. She felt confident that she had a somewhat good understanding of human expressions.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said.

"It's just an expression." Dean explained. I was right, she thought giddily. She was getting better at this.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel explained.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean suggested.

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even to our methods." Castiel explained.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam suggested quickly.

"Enough of this." Uriel ordered.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked rudely. Uriel turned around and walked towards Dean.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a … specialist." Castiel explained.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked warily. She winced slightly. She didn't like the option. Humans were delightful.

"You - uh, both of you - you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean demanded to know.

"Because we're about to destroy it." he stated.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel said forcefully.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said disbelievingly.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen." Azriel corrected him absent-mindedly. The brothers glared at her.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel explained.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said apologetically.

"Regrettable?" Dean echoed.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already." Castiel explained.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

She frowned. "Sometimes someone has to pay." she told him. Even though she didn't like this, she realized that sometimes there was going to be collateral damage. "We can't save everyone."

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean said sarcastically.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked him.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam promised.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel mumbled. Castiel turned to face him. "I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel told him.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to - You're supposed to show mercy." Sam said in disappointment.

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice." Castiel said placatingly.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" he asked angrily.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." Castiel said, seemingly tired of arguing.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just." Azriel told him.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." he said in disgust.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean looked at him. "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked amused.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that." Dean said. Her eyes widened. Why would he do that? Why not save his own life?

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel replied.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." he taunted. He looked at Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop-" Uriel started angrily and Castiel held up a hand.

"Enough!" he ordered and stared at Dean for a moment. "I suggest you move quickly."

Azriel sat on a park bench and looked at some children laughing. Uriel sat down next to her and Castiel stood near them.

"The decision's been made." Castiel stated. Uriel laughed. "By a mud monkey." he spat.

"You shouldn't call them that." Castiel said.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

She looked away from the two angels and watched a child almost trip over it's costume.

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel said warningly. Uriel sighed in annoyance.

"There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." he said. "At any rate, it's out of our hands." he added.

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel told him.

"And what would you suggest?" Castiel asked.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Uriel suggested. Her head whipped around to him. "But out orders … " she whispered in disbelief.

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel added. Uriel didn't answer. She looked at him warily. He wouldn't dare, right? He'd never go against Heaven.

 _How do you like earth?_ a familiar voice asked in her head. She grinned. _Ambriel!_ she answered. _You know I love it. I love evey assignment on earth!_ He laughed. _I know, it's awesome. It certainly is different from two thousand years ago._

Azriel sighed mentally. _I don't want the humans to perish. They are such delightful creatures, complex and simple at the same time._ A mother scolded her child for hitting another child.

 _I know_ he answered with a sad sigh. _The seals get broken left and right._

 _I know._

 _We'll manage._ he said encouragingly. She sighed sadly. Sometimes she really longed to tell him what exactly she thought, what exactly she did, but she couldn't. Azriel stood up and walked away. She flew away and went to a shop and bought chocolate. Chocoalte was supposed to make happy, she had heard some humans say. She was going to test that theory.

Azriel frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. She flew to Dean's location and found him fighting against some zombies. She quickly grabbed one of them and made them crumble to dust. "Azriel?" he said surprised. "Hey." she smiled. She ducked under another zombie that Dean killed with a stake to the heart. "What was that?" she asked curiously. He threw her a startled glance. She destroyed another zombie without looking. "The stake." she specified. "What is it?"

"Silver." he said bruskely. She nodded in realization. "Why?" she asked with a frown.

"You're an angel, don't you know?"

She shook her head. "I'm the youngest. I'm on earth for the first time." she told him. He nodded in realization. A zombie ran at her with a dagger and stabbed her in the back. They were surprisingly strong and it hurt. She gritted her teeth and twisted around, slamming the zombie against the wall. Anger shone in her eyes and the zombie turned to dust. She pulled the dagger out of her back and let it fall to the floor. Then she resumed the fight. Once all the zombies were gone, Dean ran away and she looked around. She was done here. Good that she had thought to come here, before Dean had been overwhelmed by the zombies. Otherwise she'd have had to find the zombies that had run away and fix Dean. Maybe resurrect him too. And she certainly did not want to. She followed Dean on the search for his brother and Dean suddenly stopped running. Azriel followed his glance and saw Sam. He was using his power over demons, exorcising Samhain with his mind. It seemed to pain him, his nose was bleeding. She stepped closer to Dean and went on her tip toes until she could whisper in his ear. "Get your brother under control." she warned him. "Before we do it for you." Then she left Dean to deal with his brother alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Uriel appeared in front of her. "We have discovered the whereabouts of Anael." he told her. She nodded and stood up. "Where is she?" she asked.

His lips curved into a sneer. "The Winchesters discovered her as well and kept her from the demons. We need to kill her before she becomes a danger."

Azriel nodded. Anael had broken one of the most important rules of Heaven. No one was allowed to rip out her grace and become human. She had done so. They needed to kill her before she was capable of recovering her grace. Castiel joined them. "Follow me." he said and they flew away. Azriel appeared together with Uriel and Castiel in the building the Winchesters had taken refuge in.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked and gestured to the demon.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said and Azriel eyed the Winchesters. Surely they would understand that they couldn't let Anael leave.

"Here for her like … here for her?" Dean was eloquent as always.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel ordered. The Winchesters didn't comply.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam wanted to know. Azriel sighed quietly. "She has to die." she said.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way." Uriel said threatingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." Dean said in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel stated.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean asked in disgust.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel wanted to know.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam said and she stared at him. "She is not innocent." Azriel told them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked irritated.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel commanded. "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean said with a sarcastic smile. Azriel's hand clenched around her blade.

"You won't be able to stop us." she said. "We are _angels._ "

"Even your demon whore won't be able to." Uriel said and threw said demon against the wall. Dean attacked Uriel and Castiel advanced on Sam. Azriel walked through the room on the search of Anael. She walked through the door and spotted her with bleeding wrists painting a sigil on the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw Azriel and Azriel flew over to her. Just as she was there Anael slammed her bloody hand on the sigil and Azriel could feel herself be almost ripped out of her vessel, then she was thrown through space and landed somewhere in the middle of a busy street. A car drove straight into her and she took a step back from the impact. She looked around uncaringly and took off, searching for Castiel and Uriel. She found them a few minutes later. They had been thrown into Heaven. "What are we going to do now?" she asked them. "We need Dean to tell us where they are." Castiel explained. "They are now hidden from us." Azriel nodded. "I will enter his dream." she said. She was angry. Anael had banished her, and being banished hurt! "Keep me posted." Uriel stated and left. Azriel waited until Dean was asleep and then she slipped into his head. "Hello, Dean." she stated. He looked around and at her. "Why do I get the feeling that this is not a normal dream?" he asked with a pained smirk. She didn't bother to look amused.

"Tell us where Anna is." she ordered. He shook his head. "No. I'm afraid, I have to refuse."

She advanced on him. "Do you really want to risk angering us even more than you already have?" she demanded to know. "Do you even realize what she has done?! She deserves more than the quick death we will give her if she doesn't get her grace back! She became human! That is the worst thing she could've done!"

"Why? Why is it so bad?" he demanded to know.

"Because it is forbidden!"

"But she hasn't done anything!" he argued.

"Yet!" she shot back. "You killed any inhuman creature, simply because they could hurt someone! This is no different! We need to kill her."

He shook his head. "Good luck finding her without me." he said with a sarcastic smile. She was taken aback. "You don't understand … " she murmured in disbelief. "You just don't understand … "

"Yeah, I don't! Which is why I won't help!"

"We will make you help." she told him. "Whether you want to or not."

"Oh, yeah? How're you going to do that?" he asked challengingly.

"Castiel pulled you out of Hell … " she whispered the next part. "And I can damn you. I can make you go back. You'll meet your teacher again. The one you share the most twisted father/son-relationship with. But this time there will be no rescuing. This time you will burn in Hell, until you finally become what you fear the most. You will become your own worst enemy. And you will enjoy it. And when Sammy finally realizes who you are, he is going to kill you himself."

He was pale and shaking now. His gaze flickered away and she almost felt guilty. But it needed to be done. "Fine." he croaked. "Fine, I-I'll tell you. I will burn the hex bag." he said. She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Dean." she said. "Thank you." She pulled herself out of his dream and opened her eyes slowly. She concentrated on Dean and first he was flickering and then he was there. "Got him." she said. "I know where they are." They flew to the building they were in and Azriel opened the doors with a blast that made them fly off the hinges. "Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said calmly.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam wanted to know. Then he looked at his uncomfortable brother. "Dean?" he asked in disbelief. Dean closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me … or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anael said.

"Did you?" Uriel asked. She shook her head. "I threatened to throw him back to Hell."

Sam glared at her. Anael turned to Dean and kissed him. Azriel grimaced in disgust.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." she told them.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said regretfully.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." she replied.

"Still, we have a history. It's just -" Castiel trailed off.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anael said with a deep breath. Azriel walked forward, ready to end it. "I am disappointed, Azriel." Anael told her. "Still you are harboring that misguided loyalty for him."

Azriel's eyes narrowed. "Misguided? _Misguided?_ " Alastair, the demon helping the Winchesters and another demon appeared, stopping her from talking any further. Azriel narrowed her eyes and summoned her angel blade, gripping it tightly.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair ordered.

"How dare you come in this room … you pussing sore?" Azriel took a step back and looked nervously between the two. She had no desire to fight Alastair. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be killed by an angel blade.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings … You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair shot back.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel ordered.

"Sure." Alastair said. "Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now … or we lay you to waste." he threatened.

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said with a shrug. "Go." she mumbled to Dean when they began to fight. "Go, now."

She spotted Castiel being slammed against a wall by Alastair.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" She recognized the words and gripped Alastair by the back of his neck, throwing him away. He smirked. "Are you really trying to fight me?" he asked amused. She grimaced slightly and slashed at him with her blade. He dodged and she threw him away with telekinesis. He advanced on her and Dean hit him with a crowbar. She blinked in surprise.

"Dean, Dean, Dean … I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair chided the man and attacked the brothers. Her body was burning with her anger and she threw a clenched hand forward and unclenched it. Alastair's body exploded in a rain of blood and bones and flesh. Alastair himself was probably in Hell at this point. Anael ran forward and snatched the pendant with her grace. Azriel's eyes widened. "NO!" she screamed, but Anael broke the pendant and her grace entered her body.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anael yelled at the Winchesters and then she ascended. The light died down and she was gone.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean taunted.

"This isn't over." Uriel told him.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean replied. Azriel exchanged a glance with the others and followed Castiel and Uriel when they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Azriel pressed herself against the wall and spotted Alastair. She saw Verchiel on the other side of the street and Castiel perched on one of the buildings. The three angels followed the demon. In an empty street they pounced. Verchiel and Castiel began to fight with him while Azriel sneaked up on Alastair and pressed a hand on his back. She burned the sigil in his back before he had a chance to react. Now he couldn't leave his host anymore. She kicked him against a wall and he turned around, his eyes white, when Verchiel started chanting an enochian spell that was capable of knocking demons unconscious. Alastair held his head and sank to the ground, but he wasn't unconscious. She stared at him in shock. He should've been unconscious right now. They couldn't take him with them when he wasn't unconscious, he was too powerful. A loud klonk sounded through the street and Alastair collapsed. She stared at Castiel who lowered a metal bar. He looked at her with an expression that practically said: 'what was I supposed to do?'. Verchiel shrugged and grabbed Alastair to take him to the warehouse they had set up. Azriel ran a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do now?" she asked Castiel.

"We will have to interrogate him." Castiel explained. He tilted his head. "Go. There has been another angel discovered." he said. She nodded and flew to the place he had sent her. She arrived at the scene. There had been no humans there yet, only another angel. "Hadriel." she said in greeting. "Which angel is it?" she asked and took a step closer to the dead angel with an expression full of sorrow. Then she stopped and stared at the corpse in horror. She barely heard answer. "Ambriel?" she whispered. She staggered forwards and fell to her knees next to him. "No, no, no!" she pleaded. "Don't- you can't just leave me here!" she sobbed. "Azriel … " Hadriel said softly. "Azriel, he's dead. I'm sorry."

"NO!" she screamed in pain. "NO, he can't be, he can't be!" Tears ran down her eyes. She stared at Ambriel's corpse in desperation. "Why did you have to leave me?" she sobbed. Hadriel put an arm around her and gently pulled her up. "Come on, Azriel." he mumbled. "Shh, we have the demon now, and soon we will eradicate the one that killed him." She nodded shakily. He wiped away her tears. "Go back and wait for your orders." he said softly. "And soon it will be over."

She nodded again and extracted herself from his arms.

 _Michael_. she whispered. _He's dead, Ambriel's dead._

 _I'm sorry._ he replied quietly. _We will find his murderer and then you can make him pay._ Michael promised her.

 _Thank you Michael._ She arrived at Castiel's location.

"Ambriel is dead." she whispered. He nodded grimly. "We will get the name out of him." he promised.

"Winchester and Winchester." Uriel greeted. Azriel pushed herself away from the wall and telekinetically closed the door behind the Winchesters. Dean groaned. "Oh come on."

"You are needed, Dean." Azriel said.

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Dean said angrily.

"Being polite is a good thing." she said, aware of how mocking it came across. But she was completely done. Ambriel had died. Her best friend had died. And she wanted answers.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean demanded from her and she tilted her head angrily.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!_ " Dean suggested angrily.

Azriel looked at him. She was to emotionally spent to react to the death of someone that had helped them. "There are more important things right now." she told them. "More important than the death of a psychic."

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel added.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude." Uriel said snarkily.

"Oh."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said calmly.

Uriel looked at Castiel. "And we don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." Uriel admitted. Azriel shuffled nervously. She hoped that they would find the demons soon. She wanted to kill them for killing Ambriel. He hadn't deserved to die.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam wanted to know.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel answered disdainfully.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel mumbled.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean wanted to know.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel told him.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel told him.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel revealed.

Dean looked to the floor.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel admitted.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." he pleaded.

Uriel walked up to Dean.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel asked rethorically. He flew Dean away and Castiel and Azriel followed him. They were back at the warehouse where they had placed Alastair.

Dean looked at Alastair. They had bound the demon completely and painted an enochian devil's trap around him. He wouldn't get away. They couldn't risk any more angels dying.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Castiel explained.

"Fascinating." Dean said drily. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Azriel asked with a frown.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." he said with a sarcastic smile. Azriel blocked his way. "You can't go." she told him. "Angels are _dying_!"

"Everybody's dying these days." Dean shot back. "And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it." Castiel admitted. Dean stared at him and the turned to Uriel. "I want to talk to Cas alone." Dean demanded. Why did he call him Cas?

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel told Castiel.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean threw at him. Uriel laughed. "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." he vanished. Azriel glanced at Castiel. He nodded and she flew away. She needed to get more chocolate.

* * *

Dean was covered in blood. Alastair held him by his shirt collar and punched him again and again, dropped him and picked him up by the throat, shoving him up against the wall.

"You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." Alastair said happily and turned around. Castiel had somehow gotten the demon-killing knife the Winchesters possessed. Alastair dropped Dean, who didn't move, and focused on Castiel. Castiel stabbed him in the heart. Alastair sparked, but not as much as demons did when they died. Azriel paled.

"Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Alastair said with a shrug and Azriel glared at him. Castiel got the knife to twist itself, but Alastair pulled it out and charged at Castiel. Azriel lunged at him, but he threw Castiel away and twisted her sword into her own chest. She screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. Dimly she noticed that her grace wasn't burning out of existence, which meant he hadn't hit her heart. She moved her hands to her chest and somehow managed to pull the sword out. She tried to focus, but her mind sank away in comforting darkness.

* * *

She blinked. Blearily her surroundings came into focus. "You are in Heaven." a grim voice told her. "You almost died. Raphael barely managed to save you."

She sat up and hissed at the slight pain. "What happened?" she rasped out. Michael mustered her worriedly.

"Alastair stabbed you with your own blade." he said. "Castiel barely got you to Heaven in time. You will be fully healed in an hour."

She pressed one hand against her chest. It came away sticky with grace. "What … about Alastair?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Sam Winchester killed him with his powers."

She stared at him in shock. "He drank demon blood?" she asked. "Enough to kill _Alastair_?"

Michael nodded. "Who killed the angels?" she asked. "Who killed Ambriel?"

 **Okay, just as a side note: I copy-and-paste the text so the formate is different from the one on the actual document. I fixed everything I found in this chapter and I apologize if there's anything else.**

 **Also, I would really like it if someone would review on the story. Reviews make everyone happy and they motivate to keep writing. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I wanted to thank the one person that reviewed on this story. It made my day. But I would also like to ask the others to review as well.**

 **Now, have fun with the next chapter.**

* * *

Azriel leaned against the wall and watched Castiel examine the broken devil's trap. He shut off the dropping faucet that had broken the devil's trap. "You called?" Uriel appeared with a flutter of wings. Azriel hastily made herself invisible and hid her presence from Uriel.

"What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" She frowned, what was Uriel talking about?

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel stated.

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." Uriel said. She nodded absent-mindedly. She never would've thought he'd have managed to get out of the trap.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel." Uriel said and an angel blade slid out of his sleeve. She staggered backwards and just barely stopped herself from making any noise.

"You."

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean." Castiel realized. A tear ran down Azriel's cheek. He killed Ambriel.

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons." Uriel explained his plan.

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel." Castiel said.

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva." Uriel told him.

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to -" Uriel trailed off.

"To … "

"To raise our brother." Uriel told him.

"Lucifer." Castiel said in realization.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him." Uriel said beseechingly.

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that." Uriel said with disdain.

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid." he promised.

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Castiel said and Azriel pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the sob. "Uriel?" she questioned and revealed herself. "You … you killed them? You killed him?" she asked in a whisper. "I did what I had to." Uriel said disdainfully. "He found out what I was doing."

"How could you?" she whispered.

"Azriel." Castiel warned.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ALL OF US! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!" He advanced on her in anger. "Be quiet, you insolent little girl." he hissed. She shook in anger. "AND YOU!" she screamed at Castiel. "HOW CAN YOU STAND HERE WITH HIM, KNOWING WHAT HE DID?!"  
"Azriel!" Castiel said sharply. Uriel threw her against a wall and she quickly threw him away. She lunged at him and punched him again and again and again and again, her anger giving him not even the chance to resist her. She summoned her angel blade and stabbed him. She pushed the blade in his heart and twisted it. His last expression was shock, before he tilted his head back and his grace burned out. She stumbled backwards, her energy leaving her as she collapsed against Castiel. He wrapped his arms around her and held her upright as she sobbed in anger and sadness.

* * *

"Uriel killed the angels. I found out and confronted him, along with Azriel. He attacked me and I killed him." Castiel reported. Azriel stood next to him, staying silent.

Michael nodded slowly. "Did he say why he did it?"

"I believe he had joined the demons." Castiel explained. Michael nodded solemnly. "You did well." he said. "Castiel, you are dismissed. Azriel, stay." Michael ordered and she nodded. Castiel stepped out of the office hesitantly and the door closed behind him. "What did really happen?" he asked.

"Castiel was suspicious. I wasn't actually there when the trap broke, only after he had already gotten loose and injured Dean. Castiel went back and found one of the screws at one of the pipes loose. I hid while Uriel appeared and Uriel admitted to killing the angels. I lost control and I killed him." she explained quietly and looked to the ground. Michael stepped closer. "Azriel." She looked up at him. "This was not your fault."

She nodded slowly. He pulled her to him and she clung to him, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Shh." he mumbled. "Shh, his killer's dead. You avenged him." he said. She nodded silently.

"Are you going to be able to continue working on this?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-yes." she cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Ambriel's dead and he won't come back." she whispered. "And I know that."

He watched her carefully. "Be careful." he told her. She smirked weakly. "Aren't I always?"

She walked out. She met up with Castiel and walked beside him. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly..

"Because you lost control." Castiel said just as quietly. "Angels aren't supposed to loose control. Keep it that way."

She studied him in surprise and flew away, to Dean's location, and found him sleeping in a hospital bed. She stood in the doorway and watched him. Castiel walked past her and sat down on Dean's bed. Dean woke up slowly. She winced. He looked completely beat.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked him.

"No thanks to you." Dean answered angrily.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap." Dean replied.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead." Castiel revealed. Azriel flinched slightly. She had killed Uriel out of anger. She shouldn't have lost control like that.

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us." She glanced at Castiel. She didn't understand why he was trying to protect her. He could've told Michael what she had done. But he hadn't. He had kept quiet.

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean asked desperately.

"Yes." Castiel admitted. "When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you-"

"Jump-started the apocalypse." Dean mumbled bitterly.

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?" She stared at him in shock. Why would he want to stay in Hell? Why would he want to become a demon?

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the

only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!" he demanded to know. Azriel glanced away. She felt sorry for him. He had been thrust into this world without knowing what was expected of him. He wasn't faring well.

"I don't know." Castiel said with a shake of his head.

"Bull." Dean answered rudely.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you." Castiel reassured him.

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not - I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean said, beginning to cry. Castiel disappeared with a flutter of his wings. Azriel came closer and tapped Dean on the shoulder to heal him. Nothing happened. She frowned. She tapped him again on the shoulder. This time she focused more on healing. It was surprisingly hard. She frowned. It wasn't supposed to be so hard. "What was that?" he asked angrily.

"I healed you." she mumbled. "I need to leave."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, guys, here I am again! I'm sick, now going on three weeks, and I am totally bored, which is why you get another chapter so soon. This chapter's pretty short, to be honest, but I couldn't stretch it any longer if I wanted (and I honestly don't). There's also going to be a POLL on my profile. The Question is going to be at the end of the chapter. Have fun!**

* * *

 _Azriel, come to me._ Castiel ordered. She groaned quietly. She was quite lazy, if she was being honest. She'd much rather continue eating chocolate and reading. She quickly stood up and licked her lips to get rid of any left-over chocolate, then she flew to Castiel's location.

"I need to tell Dean something." Castiel said. She looked at him. "Okay, when are we going?" she asked. "You are not going. Stay here." he said. She was taken aback. "Why?"

"Just stay here." he ordered and disappeared. _Michael, Castiel is doing something stupig. He wants to tell Dean 'something'._

 _I'll take care of it._ She sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. He should come back soon. Castiel came back after a few minutes. "He will come meet us here."

"Castiel, what is going on?" she asked, beginning to get worried. "Why are you talking like it will get you killed?" Please don't do what I think you're doing, she pleaded inwardly. She liked Castiel. He was so ... naive.

"Oh, it won't get him killed." a voice rang through the warehouse and they looked in the direction it had come from. Azriel frowned. "Muriel?" she asked.

Muriel stepped forward, along with four other angels that she didn't know. "Get them." Muriel ordered and the angels moved. The angels advanced on Castiel and Azriel. "What is going on?" Azriel asked. "Michael's orders." Muriel told her. Two angels grabbed her arms and began chanting. Her eyes widened. She was being exorcised. She could feel herself get ripped out of her vessel and be thrown back into Heaven. She was thrown into Michael's private quarters. She was pretty sure Castiel had been thrown into one of Heaven's cells, so she had gotten the better treatment. Michael appeared. She didn't know how long she had waited for him. But it was long. She was getting bored. "What was Castiel going to tell the Winchesters?" he asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know." she told him. "Why didn't you just tell me to come here?"

He didn't answer. "Are you lying to me?"

"Michael, I would never lie to you." she promised him. "Castiel told me to wait while he talked to Dean. He didn't tell me anything."

"Did you tell him anything?" Michael asked. She shook her head. "I was careful. I didn't let anything leak. If anything did it was one of the others."

He sighed and looked away. "I believe you." he said. He cradled her face. "Don't fall to their lies. They will try anything to get you to help them."

She nodded. "I'm not stupid, Michael. I do the manipulating, not the other way around." she reminded him. He nodded with a small smile.

"You are allowed to go back. Be careful of your actions and don't let the Winchesters know." he warned her.

"I'm better than that." she answered and he mustered her and tilted his head. "Castiel is back on earth. Give him a message from me." he said. She listened to the message and nodded. "Of course." she said. She stood up and walked to the door. "Azriel." he said. She turned around. "Kill him if he steps out of line again." he ordered. She nodded.

* * *

"Yes." her vessel whispered. She entered her vessel with a gasp. She opened her eyes and quickly assessed the situation. The light died down and Castiel stood in his old vessel and walked past his vessel's family.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked him. To be honest, Azriel was wondering the same thing. She eyed Castiel carefully.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel replied. She made herself known and stepped forward. "Castiel." she called out and he turned around, warily. "Michael has a message for you: 'Don't think that just because you were let go, you have been forgiven. You are being watched'."

He walked forward and she brandished her blade. He stopped abruptly. "I have been ordered to kill you if you step out of line again." she warned him.

"In times of distress people's true loyalty shows." he said. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "My loyalty lies where your's should too." she told him. Then she flew away.

* * *

 **On my account is a poll to the subject: Do you want a One-Shot talking about Azriel's vessel and what happened to her during this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

"There is another seal breaking." Azriel informed the Winchesters. They flinched, Sam yelped, and both pointed their guns at her. She didn't react.

"Don't do that!" Dean exclaimed. "Sorry." she told him without remorse. "But this is important."

"Where is the seal being broken and what is it?" Sam asked. "Twelve virgins have to be sacrificed over the course of six days. There have already been eight sacrificed." she informed them.

"Great work there." Dean said sarcastically with a thumbs-up. She glanced at him. "It is not the first time something like this happened. We don't always notice that it is a seal quickly enough."

"But you know the seals." Sam said confused. She nodded. "Of course, but do you know how often something that resembles one of the seals happens? It is surprisingly often."

Both humans looked slightly disturbed.

"Okay, where is it?"

She told them the location. "Go there as quickly as you can. You need to stop it before another seal gets broken."

"Why don't you and your angel buddies stop it?" Dean wanted to know. She stared at him. "There are other seals being broken. This is one you can affect. That's why only I am here. Castiel is otherwhise preoccupied. Otherwhise he might be here."

"We'll be there as soon as we can be." Sam promised. She nodded. "I will come find you once you are there."

* * *

"Good morning."

They barely flinched.

"I have located the bodies of the sacrifices." she told them. "Come with me." They started walking.

"What do they do?" Sam wanted to know. "Do they just kill them?"

"They use a spell and pull their souls to Hell." Azriel told them bluntly.

"What?" Dean asked shocked. "Can't you do anything?"

"That's where you two come in." she explained. "You need to stop them before they can complete the spell."

"And when is the spell completed?"

"Once all the sacrifices are dead."

"Can you get a bit more specific?" Dean asked, pissed off. She stopped walking to look at him. "These demons are powerful, and I can't really do much unless I get close to them."

"We can't either." Sam replied.

"Yes, but you can find them. They are hidden from me. Once you are there I can find them."

"Fine." Dean huffed. "Where are the bodies?"

She lead them through the forest into a clearing. There were eight female bodies lying on the ground. "They just dumped them?" Sam asked with a frown. Azriel nodded. "They didn't need them anymore. A jogger found them. I wiped his memories of his find and contacted you."

"And what are we supposed to do?"

She smiled. "What do the humans say? Do your thing."

The Winchesters got to work. "What would they need for the spell?" Sam wanted to know. "Are there any specifics?"

"They would need an empty space, the altar is quite big." she mumbled. "Today's the last day, you need to work quickly."

"We found it!" Dean crowed in triumph. She looked at him. "It's a building in the middle of the woods." She looked over his shoulder with a frown. "Okay, we need to get inside. Soon." she said with a glance at the time. They nodded and hopped into the car. Azriel joined them, she had nothing better to do. She needed to wait for them anyway. Half an hour later they reached the house and got out of the car. "We have less than ten minutes." Sam whispered and the brothers brandished their weapons. The three of them walked inside.

"How nice of you to join us!" one of the demons shouted with a laugh. One girl was lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. The other one was held by the neck by another demon. "Azriel, right?" the demon that had spoken asked. Azriel took a step forward and was surrounded by flames. She immediately felt the Holy Oil. She glared at the demon. "Your little pet angel can't help you now." the demon laughed. The Winchesters shot one of the demons and he laughed. "Oh, come on. Normal bullets don't work on me."

"But this will." Sam had snuck up behind him and stabbed him with the demon killing knife. His skeleton was illuminated by orange light for a few seconds before he slumped, his soul eradicated. Dean went to work as well, beginning to fight the other demons. The demon wearing a female vessel quickly turned around. "Kill her." she hissed. The demon holding the living girl dropped dead. She threw Sam away with a wave of her hand and slammed the crying girl onto the floor, reciting the spell and holding the dagger, slamming it into the girl's chest. The girl's body was illuminated by bright light that was pulled down into Hell. "Dean, break the fire." she commanded. Dean narrowed his eyes and pushed the body of one of the dead demons into the circle of fire. She stepped onto the body and walked out of the circle. The female demon laughed. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for!" she threw her head back with another manic laugh. "Be quiet." Azriel ordered the demon. The demon laughed. "Little girl doesn't know how to play." she taunted her. Azriel glared at the demon. "You know, what are you gonna do now that your friend is dead, huh?" the demon asked and tapped her finger against her lip. Azrael pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"He probably begged for his life. Begged his brother not to hurt him." she taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Azriel screamed and the windows blasted outside and she was hit with a spray of blood as the demon exploded. She was breathing heavily. The Winchesters stared at her. "She taunted me." she told them with a shaking voice. "She tarnished Ambriel's memory."

They didn't dare come closer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The lights, which had miraculously not been destroyed yet, exploded. Her hands were shaking but she forced it down and opened her eyes again. She got rid of the blood on her body and her clothes and vanished.

* * *

"You did good." Michael told her. "You stopped them from mistrusting us."

She smiled at him. "I did what you told me." she said. "They believed it was an accident."

"You lost control." he said.

She nodded. "Yes, she … mocked Ambriel." she said quietly. "I … lost it."

"Don't make a habit of it." he told her quietly. "I need you focused and controlled."

She nodded shakily. "Okay." she whispered and looked away, tears in her eyes. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him. "I miss him." she sobbed. "I miss him."

"Shh." he whispered. "Shh. He's gone, but you remember him. You'll always remember him. You'll always remember the good times with him."

She nodded shakily. "It hurts so much." she replied in a whisper.

"I know." he mumbled. "I know. And it won't stop hurting. It never does. But it gets easier after some time."

He pressed his lips against her forehead. She reluctantly broke away from him. "I need to go back, don't I?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'm sorry." he mumbled with a sigh. "But it has to be."

She nodded grimly. "Be careful." he said quietly. "Of course." she answered. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. Then she flew away.

* * *

 _ **Would you maybe review? Pretty please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Get my brother's vessel to Lilith._ Michael whispered into her mind and she stopped her reading, staring straight ahead. _Enable him to kill Lilith._

 _Yes, Michael._

She stood up and flew away, following Sam's presence. She found herself in a room that looked like a panic room. She made herself invisible and stroked a finger over his cuffs. They slowly crumbled to dust. Sam sat up, twisting around, looking for someone. "Hello?" he asked. She flicked her hand and the door clicked open. He looked around again, but didn't see her. He got up and walked out the door. "Someone here?" he asked, but she didn't answer. He continued walking after that. Azriel closed the door again and locked it. She leaned against it. It was for the best, she knew that.

 _Are you doubting the plan?_

 _No, I'm not, but I liked them. Dean and Sam, I mean. They will be gone once you take them as your vessels._

 _If you really want to you can visit them in Heaven._

 _I know._ she answered quietly. She flew away and sat down at a cliff she had discovered about a month ago. She loved it here. It was quiet and peaceful. She felt a presence behind her and tilted her head, standing up. Anael stood behind her, still in her body. Azriel's face twisted in disgust and she prepared herself for a fight, if necessary.

"What did you do?" Anael asked in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have come here, Anael. Or should I call you Anna now?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

 _Anael's here._

"Why would you let out Sam Winchester?" Anael asked, not answering her.

"It was the right thing to do." Azriel answered her.

"The right thing?" she echoed in disbelief. "He is going to let Lucifer free!"

"And that was our goal." Azriel explained. "It has always been the goal."

Two angels appeared next to Anael and grabbed her tightly, flying away with her. Azriel sighed and sat back down. It would all be over soon.

She closed her eyes in concentration and latched onto Dean's essence, pulling him through space to her. He looked around in confusion and Castiel opened his mouth.

"Hello, Dean. It's almost time." Castiel didn't say anything after this. Probably didn't want to 'betray' his friend. "What am I doing here?" Dean demanded to know. Azriel didn't answer and continued her silent assessment of him. "Not going to answer?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. She ignored him. Zachariah was supposed to be there in a bit. He was going to deal with it. She actually liked Dean, which was why she didn't like him being Michael's vessel, but she couldn't change anything. Zachariah had no such feelings and was the better choice in telling him what was going on. She didn't want to do it. Dean poked around the room, looking at the pastoral paintings on the walls. He turned to a table and Azriel snapped her fingers, creating a silver bowl with ice and beer and a large platter full of hamburgers that were Dean's favourite hamburgers. They had done their research. He picked one of the bottles up and looked at it. Zachariah appeared in the room. "Hello, Dean. You're looking fit."

"Well, how 'bout this? The suite life of Zach and Cas." Azriel stared at him in confusion. What?

"It's a … never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I? Azriel didn't answer me."

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah explained and gestured at the food. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean said blankly.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of Gilligan's Island? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zachariah suggested.

"Tempting." He thought for a moment. "Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's … bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." Dean demanded to know.

"Let us worry about that. We want you … focused, relaxed." Zachariah replied.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Dean said angrily. Azriel hesitated. "The seals have fallen." she finally informed him. He stared in shock. "One remains intact. The last one."

"That's an impressive score. That's … that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean said sarcastically.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering … you started all this? But the final seal … it'll be different." Zachariah said.

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

She threw a glance at Zachariah. _Why aren't we telling him?_

 _I don't trust Castiel enough._ he replied easily. She nodded. Castiel's loyalty wasn't guaranteed.

"Where?" Dean wanted to know.

"We're working on it." Zachariah avoided answering outright.

"Well, work harder." Dean demanded.

"We are doing what we can. You should do the same." Azriel told him.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean asked.

"You'll know soon enough." she evaded his questions.

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith." Zachariah told him.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." Dean demanded.

"You swore obedience." she answered him. "And you cannot take it back."

Dean glanced at Castiel with anger in his eyes.

Zachariah flew away, doing other things and Castiel did the same. Azriel had been named his babysitter until Michael was ready and Lucifer had been freed. So now she was sitting in her seat and watched Dean pace around the room, throw glares her way and throw figurines onto the ground. After some time of pacing, eating and drinking and destroying things that she repaired with a snap of her fingers he finally looked at her without a glare. "I want to speak with Cas." he demanded. She tilted her head. "What do you hope to achieve?" she asked him, honestly curious. "It's not like you'll get out of here."

It seemed to pain him. "… Please?"

She sighed. _Dean wants to speak with you._

After a moment Castiel appeared behind Dean. Dean had thrown another figurine onto the ground and turned around guiltily.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel said. Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish. Azriel has the same orders." Dean glanced at her, obviously _not_ listening.

"I need you to take me to see Sam." Dean said.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"There's something I got to talk to him about." Dean told him.

"What's that?"

Even Azriel knew when someone didn't want to tell something.

"The B.M. I took this morning." Dean replied sarcastically. "What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise." Castiel said.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." Dean spat.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asked. Azriel frowned. Right, Sam had beaten Dean.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need." he pleaded.

"No." Azriel interfered.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" he asked angrily.

"You can go wherever you want." Castiel told him.

"Super." he said fake-cheerfully. "I want to go see Sam."

"Except there." she told him.

"I want to take a walk." Dean tried.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Castiel said.

"Castiel will not go with you." Azriel said. "I will go with you. You won't even need to see me."

"Alone."

"Not possible." she replied.

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." Dean said angrily and turned around, walking to the door. She threw a hand out in his direction and the door disappeared. He turned around, but Castiel had left again.

"Damn it."

Dean had resumed his attempts of destroying the room. Right now he was attempting to break through the wall with a pedestal. She made no move to stop him. He paused for a moment and she snapped her fingers. He glared at the newly repaired wall and threw the pedestal to the ground. "Son of a bitch."

Zachariah appeared in the room. "Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming."

"Let me out of here." Dean demanded.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl." Zachariah told him mockingly.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety?" he asked in disbelief. "You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"We can't let you do that." Azriel interrupted.

"Why? You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

Zachariah sighed in annoyance. "You're not … going to ice Lilith." he said with distaste.

"What?" Dean asked, taken aback.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." Zachariah told him.

"But me and Sam, we can stop … " he cut himself off. He was realizing it. Azriel leant forward. How was he going to take it? Probably badly.

"You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." Zachariah said with a grin.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean wanted to know.

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah asked Dean.

"And you? Did you know?" he pointed at her. "With all your talks about humans being 'delightful'."  
"I have to admit to becoming less … enamoured with your species with every moment I spend here." she told him. "The bad things far outweigh the good things.

"Nice." he stated sarcastically. "But why?"

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a … slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" Zachariah said cheerfully.

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean asked aggressively.

"Well … you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case … truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look … it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." he said. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing." he said with a glance at the marmour statue Dean was looking at. "Wouldn't end too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." Dean said.

Azriel sighed. "Let's cut this short. He'll find out either way. Lilith is the last seal."

"What?!"

"Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just … omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just … not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all." Zachariah said.

"Which means?" Dean just seemed tired. He didn't even seem to be capable of anger anymore. Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won … your rewards will be … unimaginable. Peace, happiness … two virgins and seventy sluts." Zachariah laughed. "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked.

"God? God has left the building." he told him bluntly.

"He hasn't been there in millenia." Azriel added.

Dean tried to call Sam, but didn't reach him. Which was due to Azriel sitting in the corner and making his connection useless. The call didn't even reach Sam. Castiel appeared again.

"You can't reach him, Dean. Azriel is stopping your call."

Dean glared at Azriel. Azriel sighed. She was bored.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean demanded to know. Azriel resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearby wall.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Castiel explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Or, better yet, _his_ head.

Castiel looked down.

"Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'?" he asked in disbelief and made the mistake of punching an angel, which was the equivalent of punching a brick wall.

"It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'." Dean sneered.

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your-"

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan … It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving?" Castiel asked. "I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." Castiel tried to calm him.

"You can take your peace … and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it."

Castiel turned away. Azriel was craving chocolate. Or a book. Something to distract her. Because, honestly, this conversation was getting boring. And here Dean was angry again. "Look at me!" he snapped. He turned Castiel around. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." Dean pleaded. Azriel narrowed her eyes at them.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel told him.

"If there is anything worth dying for … this is it." Dean told him softly. Castiel shook his head and looked down - again. She sighed in relief. She didn't need to do anything. Well, at this point it would've been a welcome distraction.

"You spineless soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." Dean ranted.

"Dean -"

"We're done!"

Castiel flew away, looking broken. Azriel stood up. "You won't get out, Dean." she told him. "This is it. There is no turning back now."

He glared at her. "How can you do this?" he demanded to know. "How can you think that this is right?"

"It is what Michael wants." she told him. A sharp pain hit her chest and she gasped in pain. She looked down and saw a silver blade sticking out of her chest. Then she felt her grace burn and she screamed. The blade was pulled out of her chest and she fell to the floor, her wings burning themselves into the floor.

* * *

 **Sequel will be up in a few days ... weeks. I'm not sure how soon since I have important exams in the next two, three weeks and need to study a lot. Sorry in advance. The sequel is named 'Azriel - Season Five'. Original, I Know. I'll try to remember doing it by next week. How did you like this story? I would love to have some feedback.**


	10. Azriel - Season Five

**Hi, so I just now uploaded the new story which is called** ** _Azriel - Season Five_** **. Hope you give it a look if you liked this story. I thank you for following and favourating this story and I thank you for the reviews. I hope to see you next story.**


End file.
